El amor rompe las barreras del tiempo
by Himekochan16
Summary: CAP1! Esperamos que os guste este fic,este fic es compartido entre HimekoChan16 y NekoChan2, y va de amor,lucha,aventura... y de Inuyasha! XD


**CAP 1. El principio **

Era un día bastante soleado para ser un día de otoño, en una calle, respectivamente en la Diagonal de Barcelona, estaba una chica que llamaba bastante la atención, ya que era muy alta, de cuerpo bien formado, pechos un poco más desarrollados de la media y la piel más blanca que la mayoría.

No era el tipo de chica que se encontraba fácilmente.

De cara era muy hermosa, la tenía bastante alargada, tenía los ojos muy rasgados, como almendrados y de color verde miel, y una larga cabellera negra y lisa.

Vestía de una manera muy personal, no iba según la moda, hoy vestía con una falda escocesa negra y blanca y una camisa blanca bien escotada y ajustada, llevaba bastantes adornos "punks", y en sus delicados pies llevaba unas botas de militar de color negro.

Por eso cada paso que daba, cada par de ojos que desviaban su mirada hacia ella.

Iba caminando tan tranquilamente pero su tranquilidad la rompió una voz que sonaba muy alegre.

¡¡¡¡¡Eva!!!!! – grita una voz alegre

¿Eh? – dicho esto se gira hacia atrás

Justo al girarse alguien más bajito que ella la abrazó bien fuerte.

Beth, ya te he dicho que no me hagas eso….- dijo Eva

Jo…. Con lo que me gusta…- dijo Beth con una mirada picarona

Beth no era muy alta, era de estatura normal, la piel la tenía muy morena, aunque fuera más bajita que Eva tenía también el cuerpo muy bien formado, se puede decir que no tiene celos del cuerpo de Eva, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos y de color azul como el cielo, tenía media melena y ondulada que esta vez estaba recogida por dos coletas, sus pechos eran un poquito más grandes que los de Eva.

Esta de manera de vestir se podría decir que era mas "pija" que Eva, hoy iba vestida con una minifalda negra, y una camisa con botones de color rosa, y unas botas bastante altas con cremallera de color negra.

Oye Eva me puede hacer un favor – dijo suplicando (tipo el gato de Shrek XD)

Dime…- dijo Eva un poco asustada

Me puedes acompañar al cole plis, es que me he dejado una cosa- siguió Beth

… No puedes ir tu sola?- pregunto Eva

Porfa!!!- replico

Vaaaleee… - contesto

Después de esto se dirigieron hacia el colegio. Cuando entraron se encontraron con un pozo que nunca antes habían visto.

Eing? Que pinta esto aquí? – pregunto Beth bastante curiosa

Y yo que se….- replico Eva

Las dos se dirigieron hacia allí, y cuando aproximaron la cabeza salió una luz que cegaba solo mirarla.

Pero que coño pasa aquí!!!!- grito Eva

A mi que coño me preguntas!!!!- exclamo Beth

Cuando por fin se acabó la luz cegadora, aparecieron en un sitio totalmente distinto a su colegio. Estaba llena de matorrales, árboles, etc…

Esto me pinta muy mal – dijo Eva

Eva tengo miedo, donde estamos? – pregunto Beth asustada

Nose…- respondió

De repente se oyeron unos ruidos.

Uy uy… - dijo Eva- Quien anda allí!!!!!

Lo ves Inuyasha – dijo una voz femenina

Y aparecieron cuatro tipos, uno era muy extraño tenía orejas de perro, el otro chico que había era muy atractivo. Las chicas…. Bueno eran chicas.

Quienes sois vosotros!!!!- grito Eva cogiendo a Beth y poniéndose detrás.

Son de mi época impresionante!!!! Por fin alguien con gusto y cultura!!!- grito la chica que parecía más joven.

Beth empezó a mirar a su alrededor y después se fijo en el de las orejas de perro, lo veía extraño pero a la vez le veía ese punto sexi que le gustaba en los hombres, este se notó observado y se giró hacia ella y le mandó una breve sonrisa.

Eva se dio cuenta y se alegró por su inseparable amiga.

Chicos noto trozos de la esfera!!!- gritó la chica de pelo negro

Donde?- preguntaron

La chica de pelo negro se dirigió a las dos nuevas inquilinos en aquel extraño sitio.

Que miráis? - pregunto Beth

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

Espero que os haya gustado a todos, este fic como podéis ver es de Inuyasha (XD) y será compartido lo haremos entre **NekoChan2** y yo.

Y bueno me ha tocado a mi empezarlo, y para saber quien lo a escrito y eso al final del fic pondremos nuestro nombre.

Pos eso comentas!!! Que vuestros comentarios alegran!!!

Cuidaos!

**HimekoChan16**


End file.
